Take Care
by StrangersAngel
Summary: You have been looking forward to some quality time with Negan all week. Mother nature has other plans, but we all know Negan has a way with women. A fluffy smutty one shot for Negan Smut Week on Tumblr.


**A/N: Just a fluffy little one shot from Negan Smut Week on tumblr. Inspired by my mind numbing cramps last week. Warning: contains contact with blood if that grosses you out.**

"You decent, doll? I certainly hope not!"

Negan knocked softly on the door to your bedroom before entering. It was your turn to have a "weekend" alone with him, and you had been looking forward to it all week. Until your period decided to come early. You had only been at the compound a few months, and your body was still getting used to regular meals and being safe.

"Ugh..." A groan escaped your lips as the hot water bottle slipped from your lower back. Looking up, you took in his handsome features and tried to offer him a brave smile. You were curled in a fetal position surrounded by pillows.

Negan closed the door behind him and removed his leather jacket before sitting close to you on the bed. He looked concerned at your obvious discomfort, and it caught you by surprise. His eyes darted around the room for a minute before he laid a large warm hand on your back. You moaned in relief as he gently stroked your lower back.

"My wife...before all this... She used to get terrible cramps too." He whispered.

You placed a hand on his knee, looking up with sympathetic eyes. Negan never talked about his past, so even through your pain you felt the weight of what he was sharing with you.

"I'm sorry about all of this... I was so looking forward to our time... I'll understand if you want to go be with one of the others..."

Negan's brow furrowed. "Nonsense, doll. I've been looking forward to spending time with you too. Hell, you actually like me." He smiled.

You couldn't help but giggle.

"Besides, I know the perfect remedy. You just put your faith in Dr. Negan... And I'll take very, very good care of you." His voice took on a husky tone as the hand stroking your back moved south, his fingers massaging your ass.

You had never had sex on your period before. The whole idea had grossed you out, but with no ice cream and no Netflix at your disposal, you were willing to try anything. Especially with Negan. He seemed to bring out your adventurous side.

"Yes, Doctor." You bit your lower lip as a scandalous grin spread across his face.

He frowned as he picked up your hot water bottle. "This isn't even hot anymore." He quipped before standing. He put on his jacket before suddenly lifting you into his arms.

"Open the door for me, will you?" He said.

As the shock wore off, you twisted the door handle, and Negan carried you out into the parlor and across the way to his suite of rooms. He kicked the door shut behind him and walked back into his bedroom. You had never set foot in here before. As far as you knew, he never entertained any of the other wives in here either.

He set you down on the edge of a very large bed, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

"I'll just be a minute.." He said.

You smiled as he removed his leather jacket again, whistling as he disappeared behind another door. Hearing the sound of running water, you stifled a grin. He had a tub! How did he have a tub? Running hot and cold water was a miracle already...but the notion of a bath had you ecstatic.

Negan poked his head out of the bathroom. "You coming?" He asked as fragrant steam wafted out around him.

He tugged your wrist gently, pulling you fully into the large space before closing the door.

"How...how is this here?" You wondered aloud.

Negan chuckled. "It was some private club for the executives of the factory... Luckily some of the men here were able to rig up the power to keep the water flowing. I made a few renovations once were were set up and stable here." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

The sight of Negan's muscled and tattooed chest always made you weak in the knees. His gaze turned dark as he caught the lust building in your eyes.

Pulling you against his torso, he whispered, "I'm going to make you feel so good, doll..."

A soft moan escaped your lips as he tugged at your shirt, pulling it over your head. He took in the curves of your breasts, massaging them softly as he nuzzled your neck. He sighed as his erection pushed against your belly, and took a step back so he could divest himself of his pants.

You blushed as you removed your leggings and panties. Negan hummed low as he looked you up and down, his fingertips skirting along your sides. He stretched out your hand and kissed the inside of your wrist, trailing his tongue to the inside of your elbow before nosing his way up to your shoulder and collarbone. He mumbled as he nibbled at your neck.

"We almost forgot to pull the pin."

"Sorry?" You replied, looking confused.

Negan chuckled before brushing his fingers between your legs. His lips moved against yours.

"I said, we forgot to pull the pin." He whispered before tugging at your tampon string.

You face turned crimson as he tossed it in the garbage can.

"What? It's just a little blood, doll." He smiled as he held out his hand to help you into the bath.

He stepped in behind you and sat down, pulling you back into his lap.

"The water feels exquisite..." You whispered as his strong arms wrapped around you from behind.

"So do you..." He replied, tugging at your overly sensitive nipples. You writhed as his right hand plunged below the water and found your hardened clit. Your lips parted as he stroked his fingers inside you, your cramps turning into pleasurable spasms and he kissed the back of your neck groaning and chuckling as he brought you to your pleasurable peak.

"Negan..." You gasped as you came against his fingers.

"Mmm...Good Girl..." He cooed. "Feel a little better?" He asked.

You turned in his arms and pressed a soft kiss against his jaw. "Yes... Thank you."

Negan took great care in bathing you, gently squeezing a sponge across your back, his lips following wherever he rinsed. You hummed and moaned in contentment, relishing the feeling of him washing and combing your hair. It was shocking that he was so gentle and considerate, and more shocking than anything else...quiet. You almost fell asleep in his arms as he absently traced his fingers over your skin.

"Come on, doll, the waters getting cold..." He said nibbling on your earlobe.

Maybe you did fall asleep, you thought as he wrapped you in a black bathrobe before slinging a towel low around his waist.

Licking your lips, you watched him comb his hair back in the mirror.

Negan chuckled as he caught your gaze.

"You feeling a little better, baby?" He smiled.

You nodded as you came up behind him, opening your robe before wrapping your arms around his waist. The skin on skin contact was heavenly. Maintaining eye contact in the mirror, you giggled as your hand drifted across his bulge concealed by his towel.

Negan's jaw tightened as he braced his hands against the counter.

"My turn." You whispered as you tugged his towel away, taking his length in your hand.

"Watch us." You commanded to his reflection as your hand began moving faster.

He groaned as he obeyed. His eyes were almost obsidian as he concentrated on the rapid movements of your hand. Suddenly, he clutched your forearm and pulled you out from behind him, the robe falling to the floor as he bent you over the counter.

You both moaned low as he entered you from behind. His strong hands pulling you back against him as he pumped into you.

"Watch us..." His voice was gravel as he molded himself against your back, the sounds of your bodies converging echoing through the large bathroom.

"Fuck... You feel so good, doll. Mmmm so wet and tight for me...Look at us...so fucking hot." He groaned as you made eye contact in the mirror.

Negan braced himself against the counter as you arched your back, feeling your walls flutter. You were close. "Mmmm...Negan...please..." You begged.

He reached forward and found your clit, pressing furious circles against it until you cried out, milking him for all he was worth. You collapsed against the counter as he came inside of you, his moan reverberating against your back as he joined you in a pile on the counter.

Chuckling, his breathing was ragged as he came back to himself, kissing your shoulder before pulling you both off the counter.

"Well that was the best of both worlds..." He mused as he cleaned you both up with a damp washcloth. "From behind while you eye fucked me in the mirror might be my new favorite thing."

You blushed as he dried between your legs.

"Don't get shy on me now, babydoll. I've still gotta earn my red wings." He chuckled.

You gave him a curious glance as he lead you back into the bedroom. He laughed as he pulled you down onto the bed, covering you both with the crisp burgundy sheets.

"What about the sheets?" You asked.

He rubbed his scruff against your neck as he spooned you from behind. "Fuck the sheets."

You hummed contentedly as the warm palm of his hand covered your stomach.

Closing your eyes, you mumbled "fuck the sheets."

The last thing you felt as unconsciousness claimed you was Negan smiling against your neck.

###


End file.
